1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding tool device for forming a concrete panel or the like formed of raw materials for a molding such as cement milk, silica sand and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, necessities have been voiced for shorter construction terms and lowered costs of architectural structures such as residences, with the result that a large number of prefabricated architectural structures have been constructed. For the architectural structures as defined above, there have been used various types of panel moldings including concrete, light-concrete, cellular concrete and the like. It has been desired that these moldings for architectural structures should be produced at high efficiency because of the necessities for lowered costs and so forth.
Now, the conventional molding tool devices for producing concrete panels and the like have been of such an arrangement that a plurality of side frames are detachably mounted on a bed, concrete is poured into a space defined by the side frames, solidified, cured, and thereafter, the side frames are removed to obtain the molding. Because of this, the molding tool devices have had to be held in the horizontal positions during curing of concrete, with the result that a large installation space has been required therefor and the releasing work has been performed at low efficiency.
In view of the abovedescribed circumstances, the present applicant has developed a light-weight cellular concrete panel, in which foams are added to slurry containing cement and silica sand as chief raw materials, cured and formed in a short period of time, and further steam-cured at a temperature of about 180.degree. C. to obtain the panel, and has already proposed a release device, in which the panel is erected during curing and released in an erected state of the panel.